Yizzanta Region Adventures!
by Venom's Cross
Summary: A new hero, new enemies, new region. Zach Wallace will know the deadly consequences of something as simple as waking up late. Heroes on the run, enemies with an iron grip with the World in their hands, what will happen when a certain boy sets out to conquer the Yizzanta region?
1. Chapter 1

There was a black stage, with floodlights turning on one by one. A woman stood in the middle wearing a purple shirt, a red skirt, and a white lab coat. She donned a red bandana over her black hair.

"Hello, my name is Professor Willow, and welcome to the Yizzanta Region! My job is to research Pokémon and to find out as much as I can! The main focus of my research is to find out why there are different types of Pokémon and why they act the way they do," She stated.

Professor Willow took out a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. A small, yellow mole-like Pokémon jumped out.

"Using Pokéballs, we are able to capture Pokémon and learn more about them. Just like this Sandshrew," she said with a smile.

Sandshrew stood there, confused.

"Return, Sandshrew," she said, pointing the ball at Sandshrew. He was enveloped in a red light before being sucked into the Pokéball.

"Each year a few trainers are asked to go around the region and capture and record data on any and every Pokémon. Every five years I travel to a certain town and give out the starters there. Along with the starters are your very own Pokédex! This year it will be Zarnis Peak, a wonderful mountain town at the peak of Mount Zarnis," Professor Willow said.

* * *

"Wow Mom! Can you believe it? Professor Willow is coming here, and she's giving out starters and a Pokédex!" Shouted a boy. He had blonde hair, a red cap, a white shirt with a brown vest, green cargo shorts and yellow shoes.

"Yes Zachary, I know," a woman said.

"Mom! It's Zach," the boy whined.

"I am your mother and I will call you what I want!" She snapped. "Now off to bed! Professor Willow will be here tomorrow!" She said in a sweet tone.

"Tomorrow? But how will she get here so fast?" Zach pondered.

"She has her ways, now off to bed!" She snapped again, reaching for a rolling pin.

"I'm going, I'm going," the boy muttered as he went to his room.

He flopped on his bed, but couldn't contain his excitement.

"Tomorrow... I get to finally go on a journey... Twelve long years I've waited. Now, it's a reality," he whispered to himself.

He went to reach over to his alarm clock, but he grew too tired and fell asleep.

'A Totodile would be cool.' A small blue alligator appeared, dancing.

'Or a Turtwig.' A small green turtle with two leaves on it's head was sleeping.

'A Charmamder would be amazing.' A small orange lizard with a flame on it's tail was blowing rings of smoke.

Zach dreamed of all three, not being able to decide who to pick.

"ZACHARY YOU BETTER WAKE UP BEFORE I WAKE YOU MYSELF!" Came a very angry feminine voice.

Zach shot up. He looked at his clock.

"It's Noon?!" He screamed.

He dashed downstairs and to the town square, hoping to find the professor.

Low and behold, she was. But she was packing her things.

"Professor Willow! He screamed. He tripped and fell on the sidewalk.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" She asked as she rushed over to him.

He picked himself up and dusted off the dirt.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you had a starter Pokémon," he gasped.

"Not really. I do have a Pokémon, but it's not a starter and it's a bit strong and defiant for a beginner," she said, bringing out a Pokéball from her coat.

"I'll take it!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure? It's previous trainers have returned it back to me," Willow stated.

"I'm positive!" He said.

Professor Willow sighed and handed him the ball. She pulled out a white and black rectangular object with a lens on it.

"This is a Pokédex. Use this to record data on a Pokémon," she stated. She pressed a button and it opened up, revealing a screen.

"That's so cool!" Zach said in awe.

Zach took the Pokéball and Pokédex in eagerness. He also recieved five Pokéballs and a potion.

"Thank you, Professor Willow," he said and bowed to her.

The two shared their goodbyes and Zach raced back home. He was interrupted by someone.

"Hey baby, how about a battle?" Said a big biker.

He was like a walking fridge, with a leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Fine by me!" Zach said, confidently.

"Say your prayers, baby. Go HootHoot!" The biker said, releasing the owl like Pokémon.

"A HootHoot, eh?" Zach said, pointing Dextette at it.

"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon: this Pokémon has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."

"Alright, let's go!" Zach said, releasing his Pokémon.

What came out had a long nose, a brown body with flat feet and bulky hands, big thighs that were a lighter brown, a patch of light brown fur that resembles a mask, and a leaf that protruded from it's head.

"NUZLEAF!" The Pokémon cried out.

Zach pointed the Pokédex at Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf, the Willy Pokémon; the sound of it's grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests. Moves known: Pound, Fake Out, Razor Leaf, and Synthesis."

"Nice! Alright Nuzleaf, use Fake Out!" Zach said, pointing at HootHoot. Nuzleaf jumped up and dove for HootHoot. Nuzleaf clapped his hands, sending a shockwave out causing HootHoot to fall over.

"HootHoot use Tackle!"

"Nuzleaf use Pound attack!"

HootHoot got up and went for Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf's leaf glowed white.

The two dove for eachother. Nuzleaf spun, hitting HootHoot in the head with it's glowing leaf.

"HootHoot use Hypnosis!" The biker said.

HootHoot's eyes glowed before a yellow ring flew out and hit Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf fell over, sleeping peacefully.

"Now use Peck!"

HootHoot's beak sharpened, and it hit Nuzleaf right in the chest. Nuzleaf flew back and landed infront of Zach.

"Nuzleaf, wake up and use Fake Out again!" Zach yelled. Nuzleaf had woken up groggily and stood up, confused.

"Tackle Attack!" HootHoot crashed into Nuzleaf again.

"Synthesis!" Nuzleaf's body glowed green as the sun beat down on it.

"Finish this with a Peck attack!" The biker said, pointing at Nuzleaf.

"Counter with Pound attack!" Zach cried.

The two attacks hit. Nuzleaf and HootHoot stood apart.

HootHoot collapsed. It had swirls in it's eyes.

"We did it! We won our first match!" Zach exclaimed. Nuzleaf just smirked.

"Return Nuz-" Zach was cut short when Nuzleaf had used Pound against his stomach.

"Ow! The heck was that for?" He asked him. Nuzleaf pointed at the ball.

"I get it. You don't like being in there, do you?" Zach calmly said.

Nuzleaf nodded, before jumping on his shoulder and clambering on top of his head.

Zach smiled and put the Pokéball away. He walked home, content and happy. The cool mountain air blowing his hair slightly. The town was fairly small. There was a neighborhood, a PokéMart in the neighborhood, a Pokémon Center across, a lodge next to the center, and a Gym across both the Center and neighborhood. This triangle formation of buildings made up the town what was Zarnis Peak. The brick roads connected the Victorian style buildings. It gave off an old style and welcoming feel.

He finally reached home. He went in and went immediately to the kitchen. Nuzleaf jumped off and began exploring the house.

"Nuzleaf! Stay here!" Zach called from inside the fridge. But Nuzleaf didn't hear.

Nuzleaf wondered into his mothers room. She was taking a nap, when Nuzleaf accidentally knocked over a glass.

"Eek! Get out of here!" She screamed as she threw a pillow at him. Nuzleaf, not knowing what he did, ran out of the room and to Zach. He clambered up on too of his head, terrified from his mother.

"Where did it go?!" She screamed, holding a baseball bat.

"Where did what go Mom?" Zach asked as he placed down the glass of milk.

"That thing!" She said, pointing at Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf's eyes started to water.

"Mom chill out! It's my Pokémon! I got him from Professor Willow!" He said, stressing the word 'him'.

Nuzleaf was hiding behind Zach. Zach got up and picked him up. He cradled him like a baby.

"Why do trainers return you? You're a good Pokémon," Zach cooed to Nuzleaf.

His mother watched. She was in awe and was about to cry at how grown up Zach had become.

Nuzleaf was soon asleep. Zach placed him on the couch as he and his mother talked.

"You know it will take a while to obtain all league requirements," his mother said.

"All I need is eight badges, right?" He said quizzically.

"No. You need nine badges, two contest ribbons, a team of ten, and at least fifty Pokédex entries," she informed him.

Zachs jaw dropped.

"Why is it different here?" He whined.

"The Pokédex is very large here. And the region is big. It's only logical," she shrugged.

Zach sighed. "I'm gonna go pack."

He walked into his room. He found a back pack and started putting essentials in it, like food, water, clothing, and some flashlights.

He zipped it up and put it on. He would get used to the weight. He walked over to Nuzleaf and placed him in his arms like a worn out toddler.

"Bye Mom," Zach said. The two hugged, his mom crying a bit.

"I'll miss you. If you ever get into trouble call me. I'll help you," she said.

"But how?" Zach asked.

"I am a former Elite, Zachary," she said.

He dead panned. "You never told me? Why?"

"Reasons, honey. Now go and see what you can accomplish!" She said.

Zach hugged her one last time and walked outside. He walked into the street, and he headed for the gym. The crisp mountain air filled his lungs. He enjoyed it, but going down the mountain would be difficult.

He looked down at Nuzleaf. He had forgotten about the battle until now. He went to the Pokémon Center. The automatic doors opened as he walked to the counter.

"Excuse? Miss?" Zach said, placing Nuzleaf on the counter. He flinched when he touched the cold counter.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! I am Nurse Joy and my job is to heal and help any and all Pokémon!" The Nurse said cheerfully.

"Can you heal my Nuzleaf please?" The boy asked.

"Certainly. Chansey?" The Nurse asked.

A round, pink Pokémon with an egg in a pouch came in with a stretcher. Zach held up his Pokédex.

"Chansey the Egg Pokémon; It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, this Pokémon shares it's eggs with injured people."

"Cool! Thanks Nurse Joy," Zach said as they wheeled away Nuzleaf who was still asleep. Zach walked outside and saw two trainers battling. He brushed it off. He walked over to the gym and stood infront of it. This gym was the hardest one, and had the covetous Stalagmite Badge.

He clenched his fists and a fire of determination shown in his eyes. He returned to the Pokémon Center and saw Nuzleaf waiting on the counter.

"Your Nuzleaf is fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Let's go Nuzleaf," Zach said. He picked him up and placed him on the ground. Nuzleaf seemed different. Zach brushed it off.

"Let's go to the gym, Nuzleaf!" Zach said excitedly. Nuzleaf smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The two ran to the gym and flung opened the doors.

"Who goes there?" Came a voice from the dark.

"I am Zach Wallace and I hereby challenge you to a battle!" Zach declared.

The lights flickered on revealing a man with brown hair, a hard hat with a light, long work pants with overalls.

"I am Ian. The master of the Rock type. Tell me Zachary, how many badges do you have?" Ian asked as he stepped off a rock.

"I have zero badges. I have only one Pokémon, sir," Zach said politely.

"I see then," Ian said. He took off his backpack and pulled out one Pokéball.

A loud bang resonated through the gym and a battlefield appeared. Ian walked to his side and Zach walked to his.

"This will be a one on one match between Zach Wallace and Ian of Zarnis Peak Gym. Trainers ready?" The referee asked the two trainers.

"Ready!" They both said.

"Battle begin!"

"Nuzleaf, let's go!" Zach said. Nuzleaf jumped out from behind him and into the battle field in a fighting stance.

"Solrock, crush them," Ian said. An orange rock with yellow spikes and black eyes came out.

"Who's that?" Zach said as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"Solrock the Meteorite Pokémon; Solar power is the source of it's power, so it is strongest during the daytime. When it spins it's body shine brilliantly."

"Solrock, Rock Polish!" Ian commanded. Solrock spun and dust and small rocks flew off.

"Nuzleaf use Pound Attack!" Zach commanded. Nuzleaf stood there, arms crossed and a very cross expression.

"What's wrong Nuzlead?" Zach asked in worry.

"Sunny Day, Solrock!" Ian shouted, pointing to the sky. The roof opened as Solrock began storing power. "Release!" He commanded. A ball of orange shot up and and the sun beat down heavier.

"Nuzleaf use Razor Leaf!" Zach said.

Nuzleaf sat down in protest.

"Use Fire Spin!" Ian commanded.

Solrock spun and flames shot towards Nuzleaf who took the attack head on. "Nuzleaf use Synthesis!" Zach commanded desperately.

"You can't even control your starting Pokémon. How do you expect to win a badge, let alone ten?" Ian asked.

Zach gritted his teach and clenched his fists at his sides. "Nuzleaf use Razor Leaf!" Zach shouted.

"Dodge and use Fire Spin again!" Ian quickly commanded. Solrock moved faster than thought and fired another torrent of fire at Nuzleaf.

Nuzleaf stood strong against the flames. He was still standing when the flames subsided.

"End this, Solrock. Use Rock Throw!"

Solrock slammed into the ground forcing rocks up. It then shot them towards Nuzleaf.

"Stop!" Zach cried with tears starting to form.

"Solrock, cut it," Ian said. Solrocks eyes glowed blue as the rocks were outlined in blue before they were shot into the ground.

"Nuzleaf!" Zach cried as he went to his Pokémon. Nuzleaf collapsed into Zachs arms. Zach could feel tears stream down his face as he hugged Nuzleaf's body close.

"Zach."

He looked up as tears fell on the ground at Ian and Solrock.

"It's good that you stopped. A true trainer listens to his/her instincts. I could've revoked your rights," Ian said. He offered a hand to help Zach up. Zach shakily got up.

"Take Nuzleaf to the Center. It's burns are serious," Ian said as he turned away and walked.

Zach turned and ran to the Center crying and clutching Nuzleaf as hard as he could. He burst into the Pokémon Center and looked Nurse Joy dead in the eye and she knew what to do. She called for a stretcher and gingerly placed Nuzleaf on it.

"It'll be a few hours because of the burns," Nurse Joy told him. Zach fell onto the couch in the center crying into his arms.

"It's okay Zach. It'll be okay," Joy said with a smile as she went to the back to work on Nuzleaf.

* * *

**A/N: It's been forever since I last updated, I know. Shit happens. **

**When the the biker was calling Zach a baby, it was condescendingly. **

**I know that it resembles Ash's journey, but it'll be way different. **

**I am accepting OC's for this story. (I'm pretty much accepting any and all requests.) **

**You can exceed the league requirements. Those are just minimal(if you're lazy and don't wanna go scrolling back to find it, here it is: Nine Gym Badges, Two Contest Ribbons, a team of ten, and at-least fifty Pokédex entries.)(Note: a max party size is twelve Pokémon.)**

**Enjoy and leave a review. **

**Here's the OC fill out:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Sex**

**Appearance**

**Outfit**

**Team**

**Personality**

**Home region and town**

**Extra tidbits.**


	2. Chapter 2

The tone that signaled a Pokémon had been healed alarmed in the Pokémon Center. Zach walked to the counter and saw Nuzleaf sitting with a solemn look on his face.

"May I talk with you Zach?" Nurse Joy said.

Zach nodded and the two walked around the corner.

"Your Nuzleaf seems to be... Exceptional. It seems that he would rather use natural ways of healing, and this loss took a toll on him. The burns were severe and he refused any treatment. It's worse that he is part dark so using a Hypnosis Attack wouldn't work. You must take him to the forest. The Pokémon there will know what to do," Nurse Joy informed Zach.

Zach was in shock. It did make sense. It explained why Nuzleaf was in a foul mood after his battle with HootHoot.

"Okay Nurse Joy. I'll do it," he said pumping a fist.

"Thanks Zach. Be careful. Especially at night," she warned.

Zach nodded and he walked around the corner and he saw Nuzleaf pressing the bell on the encounter. He smiled and walked up to him.

"Nuzleaf, you wanna go to the woods?" Zach asked.

Nuzleaf looked up with gleaming eyes and nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zach said laughing. Nuzleaf jumped down and the two ran out. They rounded a corner and ran into the thicket.

* * *

"The plans are going well, master Hannibal."

"Silence. I need quiet for this."

Hannibal pressed a button and a screen showed several locations in the Mashayoshi Region.

"We will conquer this land and take what is rightfully mine."

He pressed a different button and four giant spheres appeared around the dim room. Two were empty. But the other two...

"Sir, Terrakion's ball is cracking," a grunt said to Hannibal.

Hannibal walked up to the top left sphere, the one holding the beast Terrakion.

"Silence. Soon you will be put to use," he said. He walked a few paces away. He spoke again; "You must conserve your energy. Like your friend Verizion over there. Once we have the other two, this region shall be mine!"

Hannibal walked over to the sleeping Justice. He smiled. Verizion was on his original team.

"Hannibal sir, the Champion wishes to speak to you."

"Send him in."

Two doors opened and there stood a burly man of about thirty years of age, muscles huge. He stood a tall 6' 4". His hair was long and jet black. His eyes were fierce yet sincere. This is Zachariah: the league Champion.

"Hannibal."

"Zachariah. Please sit," Hannibal said, gesturing to a chair across from him. Zach gingerly sat, crossing his arms.

"What is the subject of our appointment?"

"Let's cut to the chase: Hannibal, nothing is in Mount Zarnis. Leave. It. Alone."

"But you are wrong. The fourth piece to my puzzle resides in that mountain. You gave us a grant-"

"I didn't know you'd be digging and blasting the mountain apart!" Zachary said with a raised voice.

"Calm down now young Zachary. We need your strength. You and your Fighting Types could quicken the excavation process. I'll even give you a present," Hannibal said, his expression darkened.

"No Hannibal. Just because of that one time does not mean I'll help you get what you desire. If I catch you and your men there again, you'll wish your mother was on the pill."

Zachary stood up and left the base, leaving Hannibal in his chair. He grinned and went to his screen. He clicked a button and went to the Pokémon tower in Idolumus Town. Five tombstones in a row were shown.

Espeon, loving Pokémon and skilled battler. Your memory will bring tears of joy.

Floatzel, loving Pokémon and excellent show off. You will be dearly missed.

Ditto, you lovable lug. I will miss you the most.

Hawlucha, you were my best. Fight on.

Dragonite, I met you as a Dratini. I will never have another Dragon Type because they won't be like you.

A tear went down Hannibals face as he remembered that fateful day.

* * *

"Nuzleaf, Razor Leaf!"

"Sentret, dodge and use Scratch attack!"

Nuzleaf's leaf sharpened and Sentret charged with glowing claws. The attacks collided, before Sentret collapsed.

"We won Nuzleaf! We did it!" Zach cheered. The two had been training and Ryan had gained Nuzleaf's trust. They had just defeated their sixth trainer.

"Good job, kid. You've got talent for new guy," his opponent said.

He smiled and stood up. He was short, being a tiny 5' 3" while his opponent was a tall 6' 2".

"You could go far kid. Play your cards right," the trainer said. He left with a wave over the shoulder.

"Alright Nuzleaf. Think the gym is ready for us now?" Zach asked his companion.

Nuzleaf nodded and the two dashed back into town.

* * *

Hannibal surveyed the damage. The Weather Trio were slowing progress.

"Carder, begin design of three more containment devices. Nothing will stand in my way."

"Right away, Hannibal." The meek but intelligent man left.

Hannibal walked up to Virizion. He always had a soft spot for her. He have her extra food, extra sleep, extra everything.

A tear went down his face as he remembered that horrible day.

* * *

'Espeon, Psychic! Floatzel use Hydro Pump! Hawlucha, Flying Press!' A younger Hannibal cried.

The champion before Zach, a woman named Ariel, stood across Hannibal. A triple battle was being held between them.

'Machamp, Close Combat, Pangoro use Dark Pulse! Conkekdurr Stone Edge attack!'

Ariel's Pokémon were faster, and their attacks hit his team dead on. He watched in horror as explosion after explosion happened upon his trio.

'Return, all of you! Let's go, Dragonair, Ditto, and Virizion!'

The snake, blob of jelly, and Justice appeared, ready to avenge those who had fallen.

'Ditto Transform!'

Ditto glowed white before taking the shape of a Conkeldurr.

'Dragonair, use Hyper Beam! Ditto, use Force Palm, and Verizion use Sacred Sword!'

* * *

Hannibal refused to remember anything after. He couldn't believe Arcues had done this to him. It wasn't fair. That Ketchum kid who failed after the third Elite, Natasha. Her Normal Types were too much. He made it farther than Ketchum but Ketchum was worse than he. Or was he?

"Master, someone wishes to speak. They would not give out their name."

"Send them in."

A man in his late fifties with a black suit and tie came in. He had a cap on, and he smoked a pipe. He was the first Elite member, a true master of Dark Types.

"Rick."

"Hannibal."

The two shook hands and sat down.

"Now, I know of our past and shit, but stop digging in Zarnis Peak. Cobalion isn't in there. Neither is Keldeo. It's pointless for you," Rick said.

Hannibal smiled. "What if they were? The League is my Ally, and in my grip. Once I have all the Swords Of Justice, the League will be mine. Giving up is your only option."

Rick stood. "I won't give in to you. Everyone else can give in. But not me. You'll have to kill me first."

"Rick, I like you. You have a tenacious essence in you that's very good. I'll give you a proposal. If you join me as my head executive, I won't dig in the mountain."

Rick thought about this. It was tempting. He urged Zach to move him up to second or third Elite, but he wa always brushed off. But then he'd betray the League and it's valor.

"I'll give you a week to think about it," Hannibal said with an evil smile.

Rick left, still thinking of what Hannibal had said.

* * *

"Ian! I challenge you to a battle!" Zach declared. The gym doors ached and groaned as they opened. Ian stood, arms folded, with a fire in his eyes.

"Ryan, I enjoyed our last battle. I hope this one will be just as good."

"Oh it will," Zach said with a feral grin.

The two walked to the battlefield and stood opposing eachother.

"Solrock, repeat!"

"Nuzleaf, back to action!"

"The battle between Ian the gym leader and Zach the challenger will begin. It will be a one on one match. Challengers ready?"

"As ever."

"Let's hurry it up! I want my badge!"

The ref sweat dropped at the boy. "Battle begin!"

"Solrock use Tackle!"

"Nuzleaf, dodge and then use Pound attack!"

Nuzleaf slid out of the charging sun rock, then jumped and slammed down it's leaf on it, creating a crater in the gym floor.

"Solrock, get up and use Fire Spin!"

"Fake Out!" Zach shouted.

Nuzleaf sprinted infront of the stone, clapping his hands and sending a shock wave out, causing Solrock to flinch.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Fire Spin!" Ian screamed with tenacity.

Solrock started spinning and a vortex of flam shot towards the grass type.

"Dodge, then use Razor Leaf!"

Nuzleaf's head leaf sharpened. He dashed and repeatedly sliced the sun stone.

"Solrock, wait."

Nuzleaf dashed head on towards Solrock, ready to finish it.

"Fire Spin!"

Solrock started to spin and a column of fire hit the grass type dead on at close range.

"NUZLEAF!" Ryan screamed.

Nuzleaf fell and collapsed as the fire continued. He was clearly knocked out.

"STOP! I forfeit!" Zach cried as he dashed towards Nuzleaf. The fire had dissipated and scorch marks were everywhere.

He gingerly picked up Nezlesf and held him close. His breathing became heavy and shaky as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Kid, here." A red and orange bottle fell on the gym floor.

"W-what's this for?" Ryan asked holding the bottle up.

"A super potion. Use it on your Nuzleaf," Ian said. He knelt down and Solrock floated down to his lap. He took another bottle out and sprayed it on the sun shaped rock. He took out a cloth and tenderly rubbed it.

"Like this, see?" Ian instructed. He handed Ryan a clean cloth.

He sprayed the liquid on his partner, Nuzleaf flinching at first. Ryan then rubbed the potion into his skin.

"Nice job," Ian said with a smile. He thought the kid- no, Ryan- was good. A little wobbly and predictable, but good.

"Kid, I think you're good. I'm not the easiest gym. If you started in order, I'm the 11th gym. But, I'll give you secret," Ian said. Ryan looked at the man with wide and shining eyes.

"Try to catch a new Pokémon. It'll help. I'll use only one and you can use as many as you want. You have potential, kid. You'll do great," Ian said with a smile. The man stood, Solrock floating up too, and walked back into the recesses of the gym.

Zach stood up, Nuzleaf in his arms. A look of determination on his face.

He was going to catch a Pokémon.

* * *

**AN: This was fun to write. Especially the parts with Hannibal. He will get the spotlight more and what happened to his team will be here soon. **

**What Pokémon will Zach catch?**

**Will Zach ever succeed in beating the first gym?**

**Will I stop asking questions?**

**Wait until next chapter. Stay golden!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach and Nuzleaf were wandering around. They found a few Pokémon, but none of them appealed to Zach.

"Man, I'm hungry. What about you?" Zach asked his partner.

Nuzleaf gave him a confident look, until his stomach growled.

"Let's find some berries," Zach said with a chuckle.

It wasn't long until they found a Sitrus berry tree. Zach and Nuzleaf grabbed some before sitting down.

"Good, aren't they?" Zach asked as he wiped some juice from his chin. Nuzleaf smiled and bit into another one. They packed up everything and went grab a few berries for the road, when something fell out of the tree. It had a white chest and red feathers. It's back looked as if it had a cape.

"What is that?" Zach asked as he fumbled for his Pokédex. Nuzleaf poked the figure and it groaned miserably. Scorch marks and scratches were all over.

'Hawlucha: the Wrestling Pokémon. With it's wings, it controls it's position in the air. It likes to attack from above. Hawlucha takes great pride in it's elegance.'

Zach put away his Pokédex. He crouched down and touched the fighter gingerly. It flinched and tightened it's muscles. It jumped up and starting launching Karate Chops everywhere.

"Hawlucha, calm down!" Zach said as he dodged a Karate Chop.

"Nuzleaf, use Fake Out!" Zach cried as he got hit on his side.

Nuzleaf growled and sprinted towards Hawlucha. He jumped and clapped in his face, causing a shockwave to go out.

Zach reached in his bag for a Pokéball, when another Karate Chop sent him rolling into a tree. Nuzleaf hit Hawlucha with a Pound and then a Razor Leaf.

Zach coughed and a little blood came out but he ignored the pain. He finally got a Pokéball and threw it at Hawlucha. It wiggled for minute before it stopped and dinged. He had a Pokémon.

But now was not the time for celebration.

"Let's get to the Pokémon center Nuzleaf. He needs our help," Zach said. Nuzleaf nodded and the two ran down the path back to town.

The two ran into town, blood coming out of Zachs mouth. They ran into the center, Nurse Joy immediately standing up.

Zach released Hawlucha. He muttered "P-please help," before he fainted onto the floor.

* * *

Zachariah and his League officials were all sitting in a room. A grim matter was on their hands.

"We need to stop them. Why did we sign the grant?" Rick stated.

"We shouldn't have interfered. Maybe if we weren't so dependent on the Justices to protect us, we wouldn't have this problem," Lyca said. She was the gym leader of Caelum Town. She was a short, but sturdy woman of a young 21. She had long, auburn hair that she kept in a pony tail. She wore a white shirt and black sweatpants. She specialized in Flying Types.

"But we need them, Lyca. They created this land for us. They give is guidance," Rick told her. It seemed it were only the two who were concerned.

"Enough," a voice boomed over them all. The man stood up. He was a tall 6' 6" and he was pure muscle. He had short, black hair, with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He wore khaki pants, brown dress shoes, a black shirt with a gray tie. This was Nathan, the Poison Type gym leader of Mercurian City, the city nestled in a valley. "We must keep level headed. Hannibal knows we are in his debt. As long as we remain calm and think rational, we can get them out of the mountain."

"But what if it's too late? What if Hannibal does find Cobalion?" A voice from the other end of the table piped up. It was Carrie, the Fairy Type gym leader of Fae Ridge. She had long white hair that had black tips. She had a white hoodie, and gray cargo pants. She word a cap that had a Pokéball design on it. She was very sweet, but she was one of the toughest, if not the toughest gym. Her Sylveon was incredibly strong.

"He won't. I know Cobalion's whereabouts and Keldeo is in the Unova region as of the moment," Zachariah stated.

"But still. We must be vigilant. Hannibal is on the brink of something drastic. Mew and Celebi are in the region. If he found out, chaos would emerge," Rick pointed out.

"What if we built a secret chamber? That'd help a lot," Carrie whispered.

"That doesn't matter! Hannibal has this region in his grip. Soon, it'll be Sinnoh, then Kanto, then the world. If we stop him now, then we will be okay," Ian said.

They all continued to bark at eachother back and forth, with Zachariah losing patience as each second went by.

"ENOUGH!" He roared as he slammed his fists on the table. Cracks formed in the wood.

"If we keep arguing about it, we won't get any where! If we move Cobalion, or if someone captures it, we will be fine. Keldeo on the other hand..." Zachariah trailed off, sitting back down.

"He's right. If we want this to work, we must be vigilant," Lyca stated.

"But who will capture Cobalion?" Carrie asked.

"I will."

They all turned to the voice. It was Lily, the Fire Type gym leader. She was tall, and she had a red shirt with a black skull on it. Her hair was short and red like blood. She had black pants and hiking boots on.

"No, you won't. I will not allow it," Zachariah said.

"I can do it! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm the weakest," Lily pouted. She was indeed the youngest, being only 16.

"I can help her if you want. My Ground-Types should help too," Hayley said. She had long blonde hair, and was an average 5' 8". She had a black tee with a blue sweatshirt over it and brown pants with heavy boots. She specialized in Ground Types.

"Me too!" Lyca piped up.

Zachariah looked at the three girls. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll allow it. Cobalion's location is..."

* * *

"Zach?" Nurse Joy said.

The boy stood, Nuzleaf hopping on the ground.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Hawlucha is doing better. In a few days, he'll be fighting fit," she said with a smile.

Zach bowed and thanked and he walked outside.

"Nuz, Nuzleaf leaf leaf Nuz?"

"We should catch another Pokémon for the time being, I suppose," Zach said. He went to walk when coughed up more blood and fell to a knee. Nuzleaf went to go help him.

"I guess I should go talk with Nurse Joy about this, huh?" He said with a weak smile.

Nuzleaf nodded and they headed back to the centre.

* * *

"Krassus, where is Keldeo?" Hannibal asked.

"Currently, Unova, my lord," the scientist told him.

Hannibal grinned and pulled up a screen of Unova.

"We shall comb through Unova until we find Keldeo. He is one of the key points in my mission," Hannibal said aloud.

"Sir, Terrakion is waking again," Krassus said.

"Have a Pokémon use Thunder Wave," Hannibal said, brushing him off as he looked over his plans.

* * *

Lyca, Lily, and Hayley stood outside of Crystal Peak, the top peak on Mount Zarnis. A thousand feet above Zarnis Peak, the town.

"Let's go!" Lily said eagerly. Hayley shrugged and Lyca sighed and the trio walked in. The cave was bigger than they thought, crystals were lining the walls. It was breathtaking.

"Cobalion?" Lyca said into the cave, echoes being heard.

"Lily, call out one of your Pokémon!" Hayley snapped.

Lily flinched and called out her Magmar. The Spitfire Pokémon illuminated the whole cave. Dead smack in the middle was Cobalion, and it was not pleased.

It unleashed a Flash Cannon at them, which they all dodged and it cut some diamond out.

"Magmar, use Fire Blast!" Lily commanded. Magmar reeled back and spat a five star fire at the Justice, who dodged it. A big scorch was left on the diamond walls.

"Staraptor and Honchkrow, your assistance is needed!" Lyca called out. The two birds appeared, straddling Magmar.

"Excadrill and Sandslash, come on out!"

The weasel and mole came out. The five Pokémon stared down the legendary pokemon. The tension in the room was building with each passing second.

"I'll go first," Hayley said with a grin. "Excadrill, Drill Run!"

Excadrill jumped and closed it's claws around it's head. It started to spin and it charged for Cobalion who sidestepped the attack.

"Honchkrow, Foul Play! Staraptor distract it with Close Combat!"

"Magmar, Overheat!"

"Excadrill use Metal Claw! Sandslash use Pin Missile!"

* * *

Zach wandered around the woods, concerned about his new Pokémon.

"Let's think bright, shall we?" Zach said with a faint smile. Nuzleaf nodded and they continued down the path.

They soon heard grunts and cries coming from a clearing. They looked at eachother and nodded.

A group of Eevee were battling, but one stuck out. It was smaller, but it fired gobs of purple liquid at the Pokémon.

"I think that's toxic," Zach murmured.

'Eevee, the evolution Pokémon: a rare species that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutions.'

"We should capture one. Give us an advantage," Zach said. Nuzleaf nodded in agreement.

They waited until they settled down, when they ambushed the Eevee. Most fled, but the one that knew Toxic.

"Good! Use Fake Out!" Zach called out. Nuzleaf sprinted and sent a shock wave. Eevee flinched a bit, before falling to a knee. It was worn out from fighting with the other Eevee.

"Pokéball, go!"

The ball hit the Eevee and fell to the forest floor. It wiggled, and wiggled, until it stopped and dinged.

* * *

"Excadrill, return." Hayley gritted her teeth. Cobalion was worn down but they were all on their last Pokémon.

"I have an idea!" Lily chirped. "Magmortar use Will-O-Wisp!"

Magmortar aimed it's canons at Cobalion and fired a barrage of blue fire balls. Cobalion dodge most, but a few hit. That's all they needed.

"Yes! It worked!" Lily cheered.

"No time for celebration yet, Lily. We still gotta weaken it more," Lyca said.

"Right. Donphan, use Roll Out!"

"Skarmory, speed him up with Steel Wing!"

"Magmortar, use Will-O-Wisp and give it a flare."

The three attacks hit the fatigued legendary. It dropped to a knee, until burn damage knocked it on it's side.

"Who wants it?" Lyca asked.

"Me!" Lily said eagerly. She grabbed a Timer Ball and threw it at the exhausted Justice.

It clicked, and Cobalion was transformed into a red light and went into the Timer Ball. After a few minutes, it popped open and Cobalion gave Lily a death glare.

"Use Hyper Beam, Donphan!"

"Use Fire Blast Magmortar!"

"Skarmory, Sky Attack!"

The three attacks hit the legendary, finally knocking it out.

"Great Ball, go!" Hayley said as she threw the blue and red ball.

The ball zapped in Cobalion. It wiggled and shook like a tree in a storm, until it stopped and clicked. It was finally over. Cobalion was captured.

* * *

Zach walked into town feeling content. He now had three Pokémon. Well, two since Hawlucha was getting cared for still.

"Think we can take on Ian yet?" Zach asked his Nuzleaf. He shook his head no.

"I think we can do it. We could get a Vaporeon and obliterate him!" Zach said with shiny eyes. Nuzleaf sighed and they continued walking.

They arrived at the gym, but the doors were locked. Someone else was already there. He was tall, about 6' 3", and was heavy weight. His shirt looked as though it'd burst if he even flexed his huge muscles. He had crew cut style blonde hair. He wore camo pants and a black tee with a knife on it. He had light tennis shoes and dog tags.

"Is the gym closed?" Zach asked politely.

"Yeah. Shame too. I need my ninth badge."

"Wow! You have eight badges?" Zach asked in disbelief.

The man grinned. 'Time to show off' he thought.

He pulled out his badge case and there sat eight badges.

"That's so cool! I still need my first," Zach said frowning a bit.

The man felt sorry for the boy. He remembered being in his shoes.

"Why don't we battle?" The man suggested.

Zach have him a weird look. He thought about it.

"Sure. I wanna try a new Pokémon," he said with a grin.

"Alright. There's a field behind the Pokémon center we can use," the man told him.

Zach nodded and the two walked towards the field.

They stood opposite of eachother. A few spectators came and watched.

"Eevee, let's go!" Zach yelled, releasing the Normal Type.

"Kecleon, stand!" The man said.

Zach whipped out his Pokédex: 'Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon: it can freely chant it's body's color. Only it's belly pattern stays fixed.'

"Eevee, use Toxic!" Zach yelled, catching the man off guard.

Eevee fired a purple ball of sludge at the chameleon. Purple shocks were on it's body.

"Don't let that hurt you. Use Psybeam!"

"Dodge it!"

"Lick Attack! Now!"

Eevee jumped over the pink ray, but was licked and went across the field.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Zach begged. Eevee tried to stand, but it's paralyzed body didn't allow it.

"Finish it with a Slash Attack!"

Kecleon surged forward, claws raised ready to strike, when there was a white glow on the field.

Eevee changed shape. It's ears were rounded, and tail twice as long as it's body. It's body was tall. It's body was purple and stuff was falling off it.

"Whoa!" "What is that?" "Is that what I think it is?"

Zach pulled out his Pokédex.

'Toxeon, the Waste Pokémon. Created from a lab accident involving Muk and Eevee, this Pokémon can melt anything with it's poison. If the poisonous gas is inhaled or you touch the poison on it's body, there is no known cure for it.'

Zach put away his Pokédex and stared in awe at his new Pokémon.

"I guess I need a gas mask," Zach muttered.

"Shadow Sneak!"

Zach snapped up and saw a shadow slice at Toxeon.

"Toxeon, use Poison Missile!" Zach commanded.

Toxeons eyes glowed purple and his tail stood on end. It then flashed purple and poisoned missiles were flying aimlessly around the field. Luckily, they hit Kecleon, causing it to faint.

The man sighed and returned his fallen warrior. Zach returned Toxeon, taking note not to touch it.

"Good battle. That evolution caught me off guard," the man said.

"It was fun. We should battle again," Zach said. The two parted ways. Zach headed to the PokéMart and the man over the horizon.

* * *

Zachariah looked at the three girls in astonishment. They actually did it.

"See? Told you I could do it!" Lily said proudly.

Zachariah chuckled. "Yes, I knew you could do it. Now, where do we keep him?"

All three dead panned. "You didn't think of that before we risked our lives to get Cobalion?" Hayley said, raising her voice.

Zachariah stayed seated, but raised a brow.

"We could've died while you just sat here and dis nothing!" Lyca yelled.

Zachariah stood. "Watch your tone, young ladies. I can remove from the league."

* * *

Zach put on his mask and released his Eeveelution.

"Hmmm... Can I touch you since I'm your trainer?" Zach asked.

Toxeon shook her head no. Zach sighed.

Toxeon lowered her head in sorrow. Zach saw her and took out a Sitrus Berry. She sniffed it before taking a tiny bite. Her eyes widened as the fruit exploded in her mouth.

Nurse Joy looked over the panting fighter. He was in better condition, but he was young. She knew that Hawlucha would be able to beat Ian, but he wouldn't be able to fight for a while after he was released.

She checked his vitals. Nothing abnormal, just a fever.

"Chancey, can you get me a wet towel?"

Zach nestled into his sleeping bag. It was about two in the morning, and it has been only his first day as a trainer and so much has happened.

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! Chapter three is done! **

**Yes, Toxeon is a fakemon I CREATED. I have another fakemon, but that's it. Only two. **

**I gave him a Hawlucha because they're so bad ass. If you have any suggestions PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zachariah, Nathan, and Sarah were sitting in Zachariah's office.

Sarah was the Grass Type Elite Four member. She was tall and beautiful. Her hair was blonde and flowed to her mid back. She had stunning blue eyes and she could torment any one she please. Her intellect is stronger than that of Sabrina's in the Kanto region.

"We need to solve this. A crisis will be on our hands," Nathan stated.

"What we need is a chamber of sorts. Something that can be hidden, and stand strong against Cobalion's attacks," Sarah said.

"Where and how?" Zachariah asked.

"We could put it either in Pokémon Tower in Idolumus Town or in Greir City."

"Why in Greir City?"

"There's a lot of people and lots of distractions. The chance of them finding it if it's there is very slim."

Zachariah pondered for a moment. "How do you suggest we build it?"

Zach woke up and stretched his arms and legs. Nuzleaf was still asleep. He got up and released his Toxeon.

"Let's see... You can use Quick Attack, Toxic, Poison Missile, and Sand Attack," Zach said as he read the Pokédex screen.

Toxeon blinked. She yawned before curling up and falling asleep.

Zach sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'I hope Hawlucha gets better soon.'

Weeks had gone by. Hawlucha was better, all the gym leaders returned, Cobalion was safe, and now Zach was ready to beat Ian.

"Zach... Hopefully this will be our last confrontation."

"It will be. I've got new buddies," Zach said with a grin.

"The gym battle between Ian the gym leader and Zach Wallace the challenger will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon. Battlers ready?" The two nodded. "Battle begin!"

"Amaura, battle time!"

"Hawlucha, fight on!"

The Dino and wrestler took stances on the rocky field. Zach pulled out his Pokédex: 'Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This ancient pokemon was restored from part of it's body that had been frozen in ice for 100 million years.'

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!"

"Protect!"

Hawlucha's glowing arm bounced off the green shield, wincing.

"Rock Tomb!" Ian called with a grin.

"Block it with Rock Smash!"

Amaura's eyes glowed brown as rocks fell from the ceiling. Hawlucha punched each rock, creating a pile of rubble.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Hawlucha jumped up, then descended with a glowing knee. The super effective attack struck the sauropod.

The smoke revealing Amaura knocked out.

"Amaura is unable to battle. Hawlucha wins! Send out your next Pokémon!"

Ian returned and thanked the Dino.

"Impressive. Your Hawlucha is an excellent battler," Ian congratulated. "Lairon, stand strong!"

The light went away as a quadruped, gray Pokémon with armor on appeared on the field. The gym shook as it stomped it's feet.

'Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Aron. Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore.'

"Hawlucha, let's keep it going. Low Sweep!"

"Iron Defense!"

Hawlucha slid on it's leg, going for a sweep at the Rock Type's feet, but was stopped by the defense.

"Dragon Rush!"

Zach opened his eyes wide in shock. Was this possible?

"Intercept with Flying Press!"

Lairon was outlined in a blue, draconian energy. Hawlucha struck a pose and flew towards Lairon outlined in a white energy.

"Hawlucha!" Zach cried as the smoke cleared. The fighter struggles to get up.

"Lairon, use Flash Canon!"

Lairon opened it's maw and fired a huge shot of silver energy. Hawlucha cried out in pain until it fainted.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Lairon wins! Send out your next Pokémon!"

"Return, Hawlucha. You battled gallantly," Zach said to his fainted Pokémon. "Toxeon, dance!"

The Poison Type elegantly stood on the field, sending a glare to the opposing Lairon.

"Toxic Missile!" Zach called with a grin.

Toxeon cried and raised it's glowing tail. Missiles shot out but instead of hitting Lairon, they hit the field. "That's Toxic Spikes! Great job! You learned a new move!" Zach cheered.

"Lairon, Double Edge," Ian called quickly.

"Wait and dodge at the last minute."

Toxeon stood her ground, glaring at the beast surrounded in a pink and orange energy as he charged his way to her.

"Now! Sidestep then use Quick Attack!"

Toxeon elegantly dodged as Lairon crashed into a rock pillar and fell onto it's belly. Toxeon charged at a blinding speed and hit Lairon with such a force that he slammed into the wall. "Lairon!" Ian cried in worry.

Lairon fell to the ground with a thud. He stood shakily as Toxeon glared daggers at him. "Toxeon, finish it with Double Kick."

Toxeon ran and jumped up. She brought down one leg on Lairons back, and the other to his side, causing him to go sailing behind Ian.

"Lairon is unable to battle. Toxeon wins! Send out your last Pokémon!"

Ian returned his Pokémon. He took a deep breath, "You have definitely gotten better. Let's see how you manage Solrock!"

The sun appeared once again on the field. It appeared to be more determined now that it's comrades were fallen.

"Use Tackle!"

"Poison Missile!"

Solrock charged at the poisonous canine as she fired off purple missiles. They exploded when they had hit Solrock, but it kept on coming. Solrock hit with a great force and sent Toxeon flying. She landed, but after a few minutes she stood up.

"Confusion!"

Solrock's eyes shone blue as Toxeon floated into the air and was slammed into the wall, causing her to fly outside.

"Toxeon!" Zach cried in worry.

A girl was walking through town. She looked at her badge case: Claw Badge, Ingot Badge, Falls Badge, Sparkle Badge, Cure Badge, and her newly acquired Battery Badge. (In order: Dragon Gym, Steel Gym, Water Gym, Fairy Gym, Poison Gym, and Electric Gym.)

She looked at her partner, Scizor. He had a headband where a strange stone sat in it: a Scizorite. Her team was: Scizor, Venomoth, Kricketune, Heracross, Pinsir, Roserade, Ledian, and Scolipede. She had two others that weren't officially hers, as of yet.

Her name is Cecilia. Her brother, Virgil, finally granted her to guide a rescue team. She specialized in bug types and poison types.

Cecilia was tall, a good 6' 1", and long, wavy black hair. She had a white bow in her hair, keeping it out of her eyes. She had a red tank top with a white jacket that stopped above her stomach. She wore a pair of blue jeans with brown hiking boots. Her eyes were a deep emerald. She had a black bracelet with a stone in it.

"Ready to beat the gym and get the Slag Badge?" She asked Scizor. Scizor nodded fired a volley of punches at an invisible foe. She giggled.

"Calm down. Apparently he's really hard," she said. All of a sudden, a Toxeon flew threw a wall. She was shocked. Then she saw a boy appear. He crouched down to his fainted Toxeon.

"Is your Toxeon okay?" Cecilia asked.

"She'll be fine. I've got a score to settle," he said as he went threw the hole.

Curiosity peaked her interest and she peered in. She saw the boy and the gym leader. A Solrock and Nuzleaf were going at it.

"Interesting," she murmured as she sat on the rubble. Scizor sat next to her, interested as well.

"I'll win this time! Use Bullet Seed!" Zach roared. Nuzleaf opened his mouth and formed a green ball of energy. He shot it and it exploded on Solrock.

"Solrock is unable to battle! Nuzleaf wins! Zach Wallace is declared the victor!"

Zach stood there. He suddenly exploded with joy and he ran to his partner.

"You learned Bullet Seed, now Energy Ball!" Good job buddy!" Zach said with a few tears coming down his face.

Ian sighed and returned Solrock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. It looked like a pile of dirt coming off a conveyor belt.

"Zach, this is the Slag Badge. Pokémon up to level twenty will now obey you if received from trade. Take this," he said as he handed the badge and a CD. "This is a TM for Rock Polish. It increases the speed of the user."

Zach graciously took the gifts.

"Thank you sir. I will never forget this day."

Zach walked out carrying his Nuzleaf when Cecilia walked over.

"How'd it go?" She asked curiously.

"You should know, you were watching. But incase you found something else entertaining." He thrust the badge in her face.

"Wow! Is that your first badge?" She asked giddily.

"Yes. I only need eight more and two ribbons," he said monotonous.

She smirked. "I have five badges and two ribbons."

Zach perked up. "You're joking."

She nodded and opened her jacket. A claw, a bar, a waterfall, a glitter sparkle, a flask with purple in it, and a battery lined the inside. Two ribbons; one that had white ribbons on a black medal and red ribbons on a green medal were there.

"You've peeked my interest. Zach."

"Cecilia."

The two shook hands.

Zach noticed her ring and her Scizor. "What's that for?" He asked.

She smirked. "Watch this."

She pressed her ring as streams of red energy went from her to Scizor. Scizor was incased in a ball of energy then it burst with a plethora of colors!

Now, a Mega Scizor stood in front of him. The pincers had grown and looked like saws. The legs had improved and looked sturdier. A smaller pair of wings grew behind the first pair. A black cowl was on his face.

"Zach, meet Mega Scizor. Using our deep bonds we are able to go beyond normal evolution. I learned these secrets in the Kalos region. I studied under the Mega Evolution Guru and now I can teach Mega Evolution."

Zach stared in awe. He whipped out his Pokédex. 'Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets ahold of into bits.'

Scizor gave him a puzzled look. "What Pokémon can Mega Evolve?"

"In this region: Tyranitar, Metagross, Salamence, Alakazam, Gengar, Banette, Garchomp, Lucario, Aggron, Sableye, Medicham, Scizor, Heracross, Gyrados, Gardevoir, Gallade, and Charizard."

Zach gasped. "A Gallade or Salamence would be cool!"

Cecilia smiled at him. "What Pokémon do you have?"

"Nuzleaf, Toxeon, and Hawlucha. Are there any one of those Pokémon around here?"

Cecilia sweat dropped. "I believe Shuppet, Aron, Gible, and Bagon reside here."

Zach gasped. "Bagon evolve into Salamence, right?" He asked excitedly.

"Observant one, aren't you?" She chuckled.

He chuckled as the two walked into the Pokémon center. Scizor's feet clacked against the floor as Zach and Cecilia's feet made soft thumps.

"Nurse Joy?" Zach asked quietly. She poked her out and smiled at the familiar boy. "Hello Zach! Did you win?"

Zach grinned and shown her his badge. "I'm so proud of you! Shall I heal your team?"

"Yes please. Thank you ma'am."

Nurse Joy took the Pokéballs and went into the back room. "So, Zach. Thought of where you're going next?"

"No idea!" He said proudly.

Cecilia dead panned. "You should head to Drace Town. They have a gym and contest hall there and it's where everyone starts on their journey."

"I have no clue how to get there."

"I can take you there," she suggested.

Zach thought for a moment. "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**AN: Yay! It's done! **

**A new heroine has joined Zach! What do you guys think of her?**

**Toxeon learned it's new moves off screen. That's why it randomly used Double Kick**

**Mega Evolution is gonna be in this story! Woo**

**Till next time y'all!**


End file.
